A Twist in My Story
by alissa-jackie
Summary: AU. Chuck Bass is a real estate tycoon. Blair Waldorf has been working as a secretary at Carter Baizen's firm for the past three years. No warning sign, no alibi, they faded faster than the speed of light. Ca/B/C - Rated T for now.
1. Desiderata

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl or Ed Westwick sadly. But I do own the ideas in this fic.

**AN:** I got tired of my old fic YDSM...because let's be honest it was terrible! But I'm in love with this idea & I knew I just had to write it so I hope you'll enjoy it! :) & If there's any confusion...Blair's about seven years old when this starts. :) Happy reading!

* * *

**1. Desiderata**

**.**

"What?" the word was whispered in the still of the room. It was soft and filled with disbelieving pain. Dorota sighed as she looked upon the child she'd taken care of for so long and told her something she knew would change their relationship forever. Something that broke her heart every time she thought about it.

Dorota knew that the death of Blair's parents would be hard on the child, she just hadn't assumed that breaking the news would be this difficult.

"It'll be ok Miss Blair. A very nice man has offered to take care of you," she stressed.

Blair sat in the chair in front of her, slim arms grasping the arm of her chair in an excruciating grip. Her chestnut curls tumbled down her back and framed her suddenly pale face.

"What man?" she pleaded and suddenly stood with tears brimming in her eyes.

"A mister Baizen, he's very kind and will look after you," Dorota assured, taking the child into her arms.

"But—" she said in between muffled cries, "what about you?"

The maid looked at her sympathetically, and Blair only continued to sob. First she'd lost her beloved father, and now Dorota too? The thought was unbearable.

They clung to each other for a while, until the door opened to reveal a boy (who was about a year older than her) dressed meticulously in black. _How odd_ for such a young child.

Blair swallowed and quickly wiped her eyes.

He looked at the scene before him and observed that he'd clearly interrupted a moment, but continued anyway.

"My name is Carter," he paused and extended his arm, "Carter Baizen."

Blair shockingly pushed his hand away.

"Blair…Waldorf," she responded coldly.

He only smirked in response. It looked to him as if this wasn't one of his father's usual charity cases.

"My dad just sent me up here to let you know that the limo's outside princess," he teased.

She scoffed at that, and walked straight past him out the door.

"What's her problem?" he asked the baffled Dorota.

She only shrugged in response, and ran after Blair carrying her suitcase.

. - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

**_15 years later_**

Blair carefully tucked her _pristine, _white shirt into her high waisted skirt.

Sighing, she reached into her bag to pull out her favorite shade of bright red lip-gloss.

That was the _last _time Carter sent her to get everyone's coffee orders. Her heal had broken approximately twenty feet from the building, and anyone could have guessed what happened shortly after that.

Carter had only laughed when she stumbled into his office soaking wet, with her blouse practically transparent.

Blair was absolutely fuming by now as she smacked her lips together fervently. _Scum_, that's what he was…_a rotten bottom-feeder_.

She'd been working at Carter's pathetic excuse for a real estate firm for the past three years and was tired of his excuses for why she couldn't be promoted. She was obviously more intuitive and twice as observant as any of his employees. She managed his paperwork, helped him make decisions, and _even _assisted him in picking his attire _every_ single day. ("Maybe you should help me get dressed too Waldorf." "Not even in your dreams Baizen.") Heck she practically ran the whole firm. She wanted to leave, more than anything. But each time she tried, Carter would always counter with, "What would daddy dearest say?"

Mr. Baizen had gotten her this job in the first place. It had been during her spiraling phase a while ago, and working there had initially gotten her back on her feet. However, she wasn't that person anymore. She promised herself that she would never stoop that low ever again. She had control over her life now. Carter on the other hand took every opportunity to remind her that she had nowhere else to go.

Cursing under her breath, she made her way out of the ladies room only to be intercepted by the black sheep himself on the way out.

He was leaning against the doorframe, with a childish pout on his face. It complimented the gray suit and pink shirt she'd chosen today.

"I came to apologize."

"I'm sure. That was terribly touching Carter, you've really outdone yourself this time," she rolled her eyes and made a move to walk past him.

He latched onto her wrist and spun her around instead.

"No honestly, I'm sorry."

Blair regarded him for a second, and noticed his unusual demeanor. He seemed almost…scared? Nervous?

"What do you want Baizen?"

"Nothing…really."

She arched an eyebrow, and his eyes lit up.

"Well now that you mention it…."

She knew it was too good to be true.

"You know how you always ask me if you can participate in other company stuff?"

"Don't tell me it's like the last time you assigned me to work with Jonathan on that single mother project, I swear-"

"No! I promise!" he winked, "I actually have a meeting today, and I was hoping you could join me, because you're better at calculations than I am."

"You're actually asking me to sit in on one of your 'exclusive' meetings?" She asked unbelievably.

"Well I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't a big deal. But we really need this guy on our side. You know our numbers are low, if we miss this opportunity we're doomed."

Even though she hated to, she had to agree with him. They hadn't been doing too well within the last year, their numbers had gone down _significantly_ and they needed all the assistance they could get.

"Fine," she agreed.

"Thank you so much Blair! Just wait right here…"

She beamed at that, and wondered what would've happened if she would have said no. Making Carter beg _would _have been interesting.

He came back out of his office carrying a large stack of papers and dropped them thoughtlessly into her expecting arms.

She struggled carrying the large stack, but he made no effort to try and help her.

"Let's go," he motioned and started walking briskly towards the conference room. Blair had to practically sprint in order to keep up with him.

"With whom are we dealing with anyway Baizen?"

"Chuck Bass," he replied abruptly. It came out almost like a tick. Possibly even a flinch.

Blair was familiar with the name. She'd done her fair share of research. Charles Bartholomew Bass was a real estate tycoon. Every company's dream. In addition to that he was also a notorious womanizer, frequent scotch drinker, and brilliant chess player. The guy had it all.

She'd been introduced to him _once_ at a charity gala and all he'd done was slightly curve his lips (out of disgust probably) and walk away. _A more successful version of Carter_, she thought to herself.

"Piece of cake," she replied.

"Sure…" he replied uncertainly.

_Oh_, so he thought she wouldn't be able to do it. She'd prove him wrong.

They entered the small conference room together, and were shocked to find Mr. Bass already there.

Carter spoke first, "My apologizes Mr. Bass, sorry to keep you waiting. My advisor and I were just getting some paperwork from my office."

Blair's head peeked out from over the stack of papers. "Blair Waldorf, pleased to meet you." She said, flashing him her best society girl smile.

"Your advisor is a woman Baizen? No wonder your business is plummeting…anyway let's just get this started."

Blair frowned at that, what an asshole. She angrily placed the papers on the large granite table and took her seat next to Carter.

"Mr. Bass I'm so pleased to have you here to-," he began.

"Call me Chuck,"

"Right so um...Chuck..." Carter replied unsurely.

"Look, Baizen...Carter is it? We both know that I'm highly credentialed and that you don't need to pester me with your worthless questions. So I'm going to give you ten minutes to convince me _why_ I should sign a contract and not let your pitiful brokerage perish as it should."

Blair bit her tongue, and tried not to laugh at his bluntness.

Carter on the other hand was looking at her with fearful eyes because he was clearly at loss of words. _What a fool_, she thought. _What a hopeless fool. He so owed her._

"Mr. Bass," she piped up, "are you always such a chauvinist?"

Chuck's eyes sparked with curiosity then and he regarded the brunette admirably. She was stunning; there was no dispute about that. She had an attractive figure, gorgeous hair, and wore a shade of lipstick that was designed to be kissed off. Such a pity she was wasting her days here.

"Not necessarily, and I told you to call me Chuck." He replied coolly.

"Mr. Bass," she began again and his jaw locked in irritation. Blair noticed that she'd hit a nerve and continued.

"Have you always wanted to be a property developer?"

"No. Have you ever considered it Miss Waldorf?" he countered. His eyes bore into hers but she looked away quickly.

"As you elucidated earlier Mr. Bass, I am a woman. And as a woman I would have preferred something along the lines of fashion. However, in this case real estate chose me."

He saw the surprise register in her eyes and he smirked. Blair on the other hand took a minute to reflect that no one had ever asked her what _she_ wanted before.

"Pity," he replied.

"Yes well...what did you want to do before you entered the business Mr. Bass?"

"I was looking forward to a successful life as a dog trainer."

She scoffed at that, "Really?"

He cackled at her amusement.

"No."

She sighed (out of relief?) and he chuckled again.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Waldorf, what is this supposed to be? A game of 20 questions?"

"Just answer the question Mr. Bass," she spewed, tapping her nails nervously on the desk.

"Fine, I owned a small club at the time and figured I'd be doing that for the rest of my life." He responded icily.

Meanwhile, Carter was casually playing with a button on his jacket, praying that Blair would figure this all out.

"I see. So what made you change your mind then?"

He gave her a look, and she only furrowed her eyebrows in response.

"I saw this building. The Empire. I'm sure you're familiar with the name, and I automatically fell in love with it. The place took my breath away. Then, the next thing I knew I'd made a few more investments, bought a few more properties, and you know. Here I am now," he summed.

_How odd_.

"Well Mr. Bass, you took some risks when you bought the Empire and made those investments, isn't that correct?"

"Yes I did."

"And they were all worth it in the end, weren't they?"

"Every single one," he stressed.

"Well, signing yourself up with this company would be taking a risk as well. And I can guarantee that if you do, you'll benefit greatly from us as you did from all those other risks you took-"

"Fine," he replied.

"Excuse me?" Blair stopped, asking for clarification. _Did he really just?_

"I said fine. Your argument was convincing."

"You'll join the team?" Carter asked enthusiastically. Leaning forward for the _first_ time during that entire conversation.

"You have your advisor to thank Baizen. Now run along, we'll finish up the paperwork. You go do...whatever it is you do."

Carter was more than happy to oblige, but he left with a snarl at the other man's overwhelming arrogance.

"Thank god," Blair murmured under her breath once Carter slammed the door.

"I beg your pardon?" Chuck asked propping his elbow on the table and resting his head onto his palm.

"Nothing. Black or blue ink?" She asked pulling out the documents from a manila folder while reaching for a pen.

"Surprise me," he teased.

Blair turned to look at him. And then to _really_ look at him. His hair, was dark and lustrous, and could have easily been mistaken for black. His jaw was perfectly sculpted, his eyes were squinted ever so slightly, and although his muscles weren't as defined as Carter's-

"See something you like Miss Waldorf?"

"Actually I was just wondering when all the smartass comments were going to cease?"

"Hmmm...you're smarter than him," he commented faultlessly.

"Than who? Carter? It doesn't take a genius to figure that out Mr. Bass."

"And you also continue to address me by 'Mr. Bass' because you know it aggravates me...Blair."

"So what if I am Mr. Bass?"

Chuck only smiled.

"You're intriguing, you know that right? You're witty, quick on your feet, and devastatingly gorgeous. So my only question for you Blair is," he drawled, "what are you doing in a repulsive place like this?"

Her eyes lit up, and the then flooded with dissapointment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I love it here."

"Liar."

"I wouldn't be talking so horridly about your future workplace Mr. Bass, your boss might hear you."

And then he laughed, an actual laugh. She grinned in return.

"She makes jokes too."

"That she does."

"Honestly though, what are you doing here?" he persisted.

"It's my job. I'm not sure if your familiar with the words commitment and monogamy Mr. Bass but I take them very seriously."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that bullshit?"

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Leave," she whispered, losing her voice as she said it.

"Why not?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well you're the own who brought it up. Is it about the money? Because I'm sure I know call girls that make more money than you."

"You really know how to compliment a girl, don't you Mr. Bass?" she responded her voice oozing with sarcasm.

He only winked, and leaned in closer.

"Always," he whispered entrancingly. Blair on the other hand could not believe this was happening. Hadn't she'd just accused him of being a sexist a couple minutes ago...if he thought that she was actually going to fall for _this_ then he was by far delusional-_but maybe_?

Her eyes sparked suddenly with curiosity.

"Well in that case..." she stood, moving to eliminate the space that separated them. Blair carefully took a seat on his lap, and gently threw her leg over the side so that she was now straddling him. Her hands spread over his chest to the width of his shoulders, and then circled them as she pressed her soft curves against his length. She heard the hiss of his sharply indrawn breath and he moved to grip her right above the hips.

Blair smiled slowly, certain now that she hadn't made a mistake.

"Maybe I was wrong about you Chuck?" She whispered seductively, "Maybe we could get along?"

Her hands slid skillfully to the thick brown hair at the back of his neck, and rising on her tiptoes, she touched her lips against the firm line of his mouth. Persuasively she kept on kissing him, tantalizing, lightly, until his mouth wasn't so stiff against hers.

It took Chuck a while to realize that it was indeed _her_ who was kissing him and that it wasn't in fact a dream. It didn't take too long for him to cave though. He eagerly responded, coaxing her lips to open with his tongue.

The musky scent of aftershave still clung to the light skin of his smooth cheeks, which created an intoxicating combination with the slight taste of scotch coming from his mouth. Her heart began to race in an instinctive response.

Intuitively, she molded her body more firmly against his. By this point it was more than obvious that he couldn't resist her indefinitely. She deepened the kiss with uncompelled passion and he ardently responded. He groaned, gripping on tightly to her tiny waist. With a shuddering sigh tinged with regret, Blair pulled away slowly sliding her hands down from his neck back to his shoulders.

Through the curling sweep of her lashes Blair looked into his amber eyes. They revealed nothing.

"This could be fun Chuck. Just you and me," she purred and he held still.

Then spontaneously, her hand moved to strike his cheek, leaving him with a bewildered look and her with a satisfying sting in her palm. Her eyes blazed angrily and she twisted herself free from his grip as well as off his lap.

"You see Mr. Bass, I don't appreciate being underestimated for my sex." She almost hissed. "I will never fall for your tricks. I most certainly do not need your money. I'm going to stay _here_, and you'll see that I don't need _your_ help. In fact I don't need anybody's help!"

"Don't you?" Chuck only countered with a low voice.

Blair's lips parted slightly in surprise. She'd expected retaliation, a witty comeback, another insulting remark, but not a leading question like that. Her anger evaporated with chilling swiftness as he turned away.

Stunned, she watched him sign the remaining papers, and make his way swiftly out the door.

Carter entered shortly afterwards.

"Don't tell me you messed this up," he asked annoyingly.

"Don't you fret your pretty little head Baizen, it's settled."

* * *

**AN:** YAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! The rating might change, it's just the first chapter. But I don't know...I really like the idea of office!CB with Carter. Ahaha don't worry we all know who the endgame's going to be...but love triangles are always so much fun! If you have any questions/suggestions then you should PM me & _**PLEASE**_ review so I know whether or not to continue.


	2. Ipso Facto

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl, Ed Westwick's pants, or Park 79 on the Upper West Side.

**Quick AN:** If you haven't noticed already I don't know too much about real estate. And I don't really want to spend too much time researching it in depth so I don't want any complaints! I'm not forcing you to read this story! ;P

* * *

**2. Ipso Facto**

**.**

Carter wasn't an imbecile.

As much as everyone thought he was, and as much as Blair tried to convince herself he was, he _wasn't_.

It wasn't necessarily that he wasn't capable of doing work. Because he _was_. It's just that he preferred not to. Why should he when he had a staff of over a hundred people practically sitting around anyway? It was pointless. He was more lenient however when it came to things like meetings and merging. He understood people and was usually able to see past their facades and get what he wanted.

So it hadn't escaped his attention when he caught Chuck Bass eyeing Blair's retreating figure the previous week, when he had _initially_ come by to schedule their meeting.

"Hands off the merchandise Bass," he'd said blocking Chuck's view.

"Or what?" he'd simply retorted.

_Was this guy serious? _"Or what? Or what you can kiss this job's ass goodbye."

_It was aggravating_. It was aggravating having to face this arrogant idiot who kept smiling at everything he said.

"Baizen, we both know that you _need_ me. So don't pretend like you're the one who's calling the shots here. Alright?" Chuck teased poking Carter in the chest.

Carter was fuming by now, but he kept his calm because he wasn't stupid. If he messed this up, and the company fell, his father would without a doubt disown him. _Blair wasn't only one with a last chance_, he thought inwardly.

"Whatever, I meant what I said before," he continued.

Chuck smirked, (_again. What's up with this guy? Was he all smiles?) "_Why is she _yours_?"

It was something about the way we he said '_yours' _that made him flinch.

"Yes," he'd replied abruptly. Technically she was _his. _She'd grown up with him, his family had taken her in, and she worked for _him. _So yes, Blair Waldorf was his.

"Keeping her on a short-leash Baizen? What happened, did you mark her? Have you claimed your territory? Don't tell me you peed on her!" He accused mockingly.

"That's none of your business."

"Well technically we're going to be working together so whatever your business is, is mine as well." He joked, however his eyes glazed over with desire.

"Yeah…yeah…sure thing Bass. Your interview is next Tuesday, five p.m. sharp." Carter snapped, leading him towards the exit. "Don't be late."

"You better impress me," Chuck teased, pressing the close button on the elevator before Carter could retaliate.

_God, _he hated Chuck. He swore to God that Bass would eventually see who was boss around here.

But when Tuesday had arrived, and he still hadn't come up with anything that would sway him…he'd turned to Blair.

Because if she wouldn't interest him, then he was sure as hell nothing else could.

It was a brilliant plan, honestly. He watched admiringly as Blair belittled the poor egocentric fool.

However, he'd forgotten how persuasive Blair could be. How she always tantalized men with her deceptive glares, and made them breathless with a stroke of her hand. Only, to leave them dumbfounded when she walked away shortly afterwards like nothing had happened.

Carter knew…_oh he knew. _

So when nothing had transpired between them, he was surprised to see that Chuck had caved so quickly.

_Whatever—_Carter shifted his attention back to Blair who was now typing away furiously at her computer.

She was definitely a looker. He could see why Chuck and other men (who was he kidding…himself included) found her attractive.

She had an alluring figure, nice ass, and a dazzling smile that would be perfect if it wasn't so full of pretenses.

He watched as she pursed her malevolent lips in concentration, tucked a curl behind her ear, and continued to work on a 'what-seemed-to-be' important paper.

He chuckled with disbelief and shook his head. Carter couldn't believe that _this _was the same Blair Waldorf he'd met fifteen years ago.

* * *

"_Well, this is your room."_

She scrunched her nose up in disapproval, "Why is it pink?"

"Isn't that Audrey Hepburn or something or other's favorite color?" he offered.

Her eyes lit up in recognition and she took a seat on the edge of the bed, "I suppose so."

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Carter!" she yelled in irritation, "Give me back my headband! It's a limited edition!"

She was chasing him down the hallway, and failing miserably considering he ran faster than her.

"Only uptight bitches wear headbands, Blair," he'd retorted and picked up his pace.

Blair faltered, almost tripping over her own feet, "Carter you said a bad word!"

He turned around, and walked up so that he was facing her.

"Bitch."

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Waldorf?" He called out into the dark room. It was midnight and Blair hadn't come home yet. She'd insisted that since it was her fourteenth birthday she was allowed to stay out as long as she pleased with her new friend Serena. However, he knew the kind of crowds Serena Van Der Woodsen hung out with and wasn't too sure he'd made the best decision when he let her.

Just as Carter was about to go back to his room, the elevator dinged and out came a stumbling Blair.

"Waldorf? Are you alright?" He asked, half worried and half amused.

"Yes! Gosh Carter! Who are you my mother?"

He was surprised she didn't flinch at her own words.

"Well what why are you home so late?"

"All Serena and I did was watch some movies and drink this funny tasting soda. Don't tell her, but I think it was spoiled."

She winked.

Carter recognized the scent then and smirked, "Waldorf are you drunk?"

"Yes! I mean no…I mean I don't know. My head really hurts so I'm going to go to sleep."

Carter smiled again and leaned in to help support her with his right arm. In return, she shifted all her weight onto him.

"Just so you know Waldorf. That wasn't soda, it was champagne."

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Why so gloomy Baizen? Normally I wouldn't ask but we're stuck on this 'family' vacation together and I can't go out of the house unless you do." Blair asked, plopping herself down next to Carter on the couch.

They were spending the summer at their vacation home in the Hamptons. Suffice to say, it was exactly the opposite of what Blair had been looking forward to all year.

"Come on," she begged, "there's a new bar opening tonight. The Gimlet I think? Seems like something you'd be interested in!"

Blair hadn't said anything, but he knew that she had overheard the heated discussion he'd had with his father earlier.

"Didn't take you for much of a drinker Waldorf."

"I'm not!" she defended, "It's just that I've been stuck in this house all week and I could really use some fresh air."

"Just go outside."

"You're no fun," she pouted. Carter took a minute to admire her childish face and delectable little pink dress.

"Trust me Waldorf I'm plenty fun," he teased, leaning in.

"Ew, you're gross," she said pushing him away.

He laughed, "Fine let's go."

"Aren't you going to tell me why you were upset?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have to."

* * *

**2 days later…**

Blair bit her tongue and tried her best not to laugh. It was a Friday night and they were going to check out a hotel on the Upper West Side. She'd told Chuck and Carter to try to coordinate (in order to look professional), and she'd expected them to decide on similar color ties or handkerchiefs…but definitely not this.

Carter walked towards her wearing a classic black suit and a pale lavender bowtie, while Chuck next to him was in a pastel lavender suit paired with a black bowtie.

Well…_maybe_ this could work.

"Is something wrong Miss Waldorf?" Chuck slurred noticing the flush rise to her cheeks.

"Not at all Mr. Bass, I was just admiring your choice in apparel. Normally you wouldn't see a man dare to pull off such an appalling outfit."

"Well Miss Waldorf, if you haven't noticed already, I'm _full_ of surprises."

"Note taken," she replied and made her way into the limo that pulled up in front of their building. Carter made a quick dash to get in after her, and Chuck stepped in last.

"Fredrick, we need to get to 117 West 79th street. Please make it quick," Carter ordered and Blair huffed next to him in annoyance at the formal tone he was using.

"So, have you considered the numbers yet? How much are you going to offer?" Chuck inquired, trying to relieve some of the tension in the atmosphere.

"Well you see Bass, the hotel isn't actually up on the market yet…"

"What?" Chuck practically barked.

"Hey calm down. I have this situation under control. You see…this friend of mine knows Mr. Jefferson—_the owner_. And he was talking with him the other day, and Jefferson practically hinted that he was interested in selling the place. But he's hesitant about making a deal because he doesn't know if he can trust anyone with it. Apparently, it's been in the family for a while and it has some sort of sentimental value." Carter explained, whilst pouring himself some scotch.

"Fine, but how do you know this friend of yours is reliable?" Chuck asked leaning forward to grab the bottle of scotch from Carter's hands.

"Do you honestly think I would hire unreliable employees?" Carter asked smugly.

"Well you hired me, and Miss Waldorf over here as well."

"What is that supposed to mean?" but before Carter could say anything else, Blair interrupted them, "We're here!"

She grabbed her clutch and practically fled out of the limo.

_Run Blair, run._

She definitely didn't want to dwell any further into her past and career around Chuck anymore.

Carter was about to follow suit, but was stopped by Chuck's hand on his shoulder.

"I meant to ask you Baizen, but I never got around to it. Why is Miss Waldorf your secretary? And by that I mean _why _doesn't she have a higher position?"

"Well Chuck, Blair isn't fully credentialed. She doesn't deserve a higher-"

"I think you and I both know that Miss Waldorf is perfectly capable of a more prominent position. In fact she's more than capable," he paused and took a swig of his scotch, "But you know what I think? I think that you're _afraid_. You're afraid that once you promote her and once she's in a higher place and out of your reach she'll crush you like the insect that you are."

"Sure...like I said Chuck, it's none of your business. Hire your own secretary; I'm sure you have more than enough to pay her…for her 'services.' Now come on we have a meeting to attend," Carter said calmly, trying not to lose his cool.

When they finally entered the hotel, they both noticed Blair pacing frantically back and forth. Black silk clinging tightly to her figure.

"Blair…is something wrong?" Carter asked first.

"Oh! You're here! I honestly have no idea. I'm just worried." She giggled nervously.

Chuck gave her a suspicious look, "Are you sure?"

She only frowned in response.

"Fine, I'll go get you some water then," Carter offered, bewildered by her sudden agitated state.

Chuck waited until Baizen walked away,

"Surely it takes more than my presence to get you shaken up Miss Waldorf," he smirked.

"What were you and Carter talking about in the limo?" she asked abruptly, taking him by surprise.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He challenged.

"Fine, don't tell me. I didn't even want to know."

"He was telling me how glad he was that we're getting along so wonderfully at work." Chuck lied flawlessly, hoping she would finally crack.

"As if. I don't find you the least bit interesting."

"You will."

She scoffed, and was grateful when Carter came back with a bottle of water. Looks like he's not so useless after all.

"So, is Mr. Jefferson here? Did you ask?"

"Yes," she said taking a sip, "He went to run some errands about half an hour ago, and according to a 'Mrs. Martha Bergwart' he should be back soon."

"When's soon?" Chuck yawned.

"Soon enough," she snapped.

Sure enough, five minutes later a burly man walked in through the double-doors. Carter recognized him as Mr. Jefferson instantly by his light facial hair, and motioned for Blair and Chuck to follow him.

"Good evening Mr. Jefferson, my name is Carter Baizen, this is my associate Chuck Bass, and Blair Waldorf my…my.."

Chuck was glaring at him now.

"My girlfriend," Carter smirked, _clearly_ pleased with himself. He wrapped his arm possessively around Blair's waist.

Chuck's eyes set aflame, and before either of them could even protest Carter leaned in and whispered, "Just play along."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jefferson," she beamed and stuck out her arm to shake the man's hand.

Mr. Jefferson eyed them suspiciously, "And what are you all doing here exactly?"

"We're from B.E. and well you see…one of my good colleagues, Thomas, informed me that you were interested in selling this beautiful hotel. I would hate to see it land in the wrong hands, so I was hoping we could all have lunch together and discuss any future prospects you might have in mind?"

"Not today," the man responded roughly.

"Why not?" Chuck inquired.

"Who are you again?"

"Chuck Bass," he stated matter-of-factly, and Blair rolled her eyes at his overwhelming arrogance.

"Bass. As in Bass Inc?" The man paused, and did a complete one-eighty.

Carter was shooting daggers at Chuck through his eyes now. The message was clear - _Don't mess this up_.

"Well yes sir, but I'm currently employed with Baizen Enterprises. In all honesty, I believe this company holds a certain potential…" he lured, eyeing Blair.

She bit her bottom lip and looked away nervously.

Mr. Jefferson took another glance at the odd three-some before finally coming to a conclusion (he'd be a fool if he let a Bass get away), "Fine, lunch next Wednesday. I expect to see all of you, and it better not be a waste of my time."

"You won't regret it," Carter assured, maneuvering himself in front of Chuck in order to shake the older man's hand.

"I hope so," he mumbled, and bustled right back out onto the crowded the street.

"Where's he going?" Blair asked amused.

"Obviously a man like him as places to go and people to see," Carter chuckled.

"But wasn't he like seventy?"

They all laughed, and Chuck turned around to poke Carter in the chest, "You're welcome Baizen."

"You've got to stop touching me! And sure...thanks Bass," he shrugged. Honestly he could've gotten through to the man; Chuck just saved him some time.

"Although, I have to say...I honestly don't know what you see in this place Baizen. It's practically flooded with tourists and it's a tad on the small side."

Blair hated to, but she nodded her head in agreement. Baizen Enterprises needed to invest in a place better than Park 79.

"Look, what I say goes. We're all meeting Mr. Jefferson here next week for lunch. I don't need anymore of your pathetic comments. Now come on let's get home."

"Don't get your panties in a twist Baizen." Chuck teased.

"Only if you promise to stay out of my business Bass," he warned, and Blair looked at them dubiously.

"Well, I'm sorry folks but I'm retiring for the night. Have a great weekend. My new secretary and I will see you both on Monday." Chuck announced.

"New secretary?" Carter and Blair sneered in unison.

"Yes, Carter I believe you mentioned something about me having enough money to—"

"Right!" Carter interrupted, hoping he wouldn't bring up the rest of the conversation, "Fine…that's fine. Just as long as she doesn't disturb any of my other employees."

"What?" Blair seethed.

"I make no promises! Au revoir!" Chuck called out, and stepped into _his _own limo that pulled up at the curb.

* * *

**AN:** Hi! Sorry for the late update! It's just that I really didn't have any inspiration to write these past few days & I've been REALLY busy! & My schedule is still packed so I don't think I can promise frequent updates until the middle of May-beginning of June (YAY SUMMER!) LOL, anyway what did you think of this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! I tried! I'm sorry no more sexy!CB for a little bit now, I have to get all the background info in first. _Although_ I _do_ have some of the new chapters outlined and I CAN spoil you if you want & tell you around what time they might happen. Soo...what was your favorite part!? AND who do you think is going to be Chuck's secretary! Because I know! Also...do you want Gossip Girl tied in with this story...because I think I might have a funny way of incorporating her but then again it might ruin the story too..Ugh! :P Anyway thank you for reading and putting up with my random author's notes!

**_Thank you for your kind words: dwelling in my dreams, evelyn bass, xoxo S, BlackPeonyxX, Angelwilliamsfan, Carters1Fan, chairilove, Shayyyy LOVE, nlizzette7, sallysally, Guest #1, Sparkleyangel, olimgossip_**


	3. Ante Bellum

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl or Ed Westwick's pants.

**3. Ante Bellum**

**.**

Black heels clicked meticulously across the shiny, polished marble floors.

And Blair watched intently as a tall figure approached her desk right under the Reception sign. The girl was pleasantly thin, and had long legs..._she observed_. A bright pink floral top was tucked into her pinstriped pencil skirt. She appeared to walk with a sense of purpose, however her struggle was evident due to the fact that she was failing miserably at balancing a briefcase in one hand and two coffees in the other.

Blair made her way back to her desk, abandoning her current job of trying to revive a plant in the corner of the room.

Once she got closer however, she stopped abruptly. The mystery woman had a massive amount of blonde hair tied roughly into a topknot, if she didn't know any better she could've sworn the figure looked familiar.

Her pace quickened, but right before she could open her mouth, the figure turned around and her blue eyes opened wide in shock.

"Blair?" the figure _now-named _Serena stuttered. "Is that really you? Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"

Blair masked the confusion on her face and instead took a deep breath and made a slight step to the right before Serena could lean in for a hug.

"Look Serena, I didn't call you…I don't know who called you. But I'm pretty sure neither a _certain someone_ nor myself want to see you. So please just finish whatever business you came in here to do, and leave. Thank you and have a nice day." She said with a faltering smile before rushing quickly into the departing elevator.

_She had to warn Carter._

Serena just stood there stunned, until she realized how oblivious she'd been. _Baizen Enterprises? Really Serena?_

. - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

"Carter! Carter!" Blair yelled, running absentmindedly through the hallways.

Various office colleagues chuckled and laughed at her odd behavior and in return she glared at them each individually before finally making her way into 'Mr. Carter Baizen's' office.

To her surprise she found him studiously reading and browsing through different folders.

"You know how I adore the sound of you screaming my name Blair. But I'm actually kind of busy right now so would you mind telling me what's wrong so I can get back to work?" He asked pleasantly, admiring the flush in her cheeks as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Pig," she muttered.

"Now, now, now-don't get hasty, you're the one who-"

"Serena's here."

"Van der Woodsen?"

She nodded, and registered the way his eyes fell.

"Did you tell her to leave?"

"Carter! Of course I did, but I think she's still there! I just want her gone," she nearly screeched.

"Calm down Blair, gee we'll just ask security to calmly escort her out of this goddamn building," he replied, already dialing the number.

But before he could press call, in stepped this morning's catch. The Basshole himself.

"Chuck is there something we can help you with? We're dealing with eliminating impending financial problems here and it's critical that we're not disturbed," she emphasized and raised her chin high so that she was eye-level with him.

Chuck smirked; _she never failed to amuse him_. "Well you see Miss Waldorf, seeing as to how I make up a good third if not more of this 'business' it's _critical,_" he taunted mockingly, "that I'm here to listen and assist you with any of your financial concerns."

She scowled and he laughed at her defeat.

"Well Bass, I guess your presence might be pertinent in some cases, however now we're just getting rid of some..." she paused looking for the right world, "trash."

Carter laughed.

"Well maybe my new secretary can be of assistance with that."

"Secretary? I thought the contract we signed explicitly said 'no whores until after hours'"

"Well actually Miss Van der Woodsen is around her somewhere, I'm assuming she's setting up her desk right now. Have you seen her?" He asked, looking around.

"Actually we've both met her and she needs to go," Blair stated firmly, struggling to maintain the upper hand in this conversation.

"And why is that exactly?" Chuck inquired, and took in her disheveled appearance.

Blair looked back at Carter, her eyes begging for help, nails digging into her palm. He cleared his voice.

"Well Chuck, I believe Miss Waldorf made it perfectly clear earlier…no whores until after hours."

He stated simply, and Chuck eyed them both inquisitively.

* * *

**5 years ago…**

Blair sat impatiently at her desk waiting for Ms. Carr.

Legs crossed, navy skirt and white-blouse tucked in, crimson headband with bow positioned meticulously to the right. _Picture Perfect._

_Yale._

Everything was running smoothly right now in her life. Except for one thing.

_Yale._

She needed to get in, however one little thing was stopping her and that was a teacher recommendation.

She had everything else. Archibald/Vanderbilt boyfriend. Supportive best friend. Dead parents. Baizen back-up. Old-money name. Flawless grades.

Everything but…a teacher recommendation.

_Yale._

Which in normal circumstances wouldn't be too hard to attain, but she _needed _one from Ms. Carr. Considering the fact that she was the only teacher who took a genuine interest in her and didn't regard to her as "_The Baizen's Pity Project."_

"Blair," Ms. Carr walked in, startling her.

"Hi Ms. Carr," she smiled, standing up, "how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, is there something you needed Blair?" she asked, motioning for her to take a seat.

Blair refused however, "Oh no thank you this won't take too long. Actually I had a favor to ask you."

"Oh…ok."

"I'm pretty sure you're aware that my ultimate dream is to go Yale. I mean…I've practically hinted at it at _least _a hundred times," she paused for dramatic effect, "As you know my deceased father went there, and ever since then I couldn't imagine myself going anywhere else. So my point is that I can't go to Yale unless I have a stellar recommendation…and that's where you come in!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Ms. Carr I'm sure there are 25 other letters in the alphabet you could use. Can I interest you in a Y?"

"I meant "oh" by I wasn't expecting this. Well Blair I guess I could muster something up, evidently you are one of my most dedicated students and I think I could portray that perfectly on paper.

"Thank you so much Ms. Carr! You won't regret it!" she beamed.

_Yale._

"I'll give it to you in a week, during that time I expect full participation from you in class. And I want you to stay after school on Wednesday to tutor a new student."

"Fine…fine! Anything! Thank you," she smiled, picked up her bag, and made her way out of the classroom and into the courtyard where Serena and Nate were waiting for her.

The two blondes were giggling uncontrollably, and she couldn't fathom why until she saw Nate holding up a freshly rolled joint.

She smacked it out of his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" he flinched.

"I told you before, no smoking on school grounds. Anything you do badly reflects off of me too," she scolded, but couldn't contain her giddiness.

"Oh B! You're smiling! Does that mean you got it? Is she writing you the letter?"

Blair nodded in excitement and Serena couldn't contain her shriek, "Ahhhhh! I'm so happy for you! She couldn't have said no anyway…you're like perfect!"

"I know, I know," she admitted, basking in her accomplishment. Nate leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey, I know somewhere we can go to celebrate tonight. Mark is throwing this huge party at his house, and everyone's going. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Uhhh…actually,"

"Oh my gosh, YES! That sounds like super mega ultra fun! Doesn't it B?"

"Well I guess one party won't hurt anyone. I'll just tell Mrs. Baizen to reschedule my celebratory dinner for Monday night," she grinned, grabbing her phone out of her bag to text Dorota (who had been recently hired by the Baizen's) and inform her she'd be staying at Serena's tonight.

"By the way does my brother know you're attending this party?"

Carter hated it when Serena went to parties. He knew how irresponsible she was, and even though they'd been dating for over a year now he didn't fully trust her.

It was kind of shocking _really_ at first that Carter fell for Serena. Surprisingly though their dysfunctional relationship somehow managed to work out.

That didn't stop Blair however from wanting to gag every time she caught them together. Which was unfortunately quite often.

"No…"

"Serena!"

"Come on Blair! Just one party please! You'll even be there to chaperone me," she winked.

_Why did Serena have to make everything seem so easy? _

"Fine."

"Yay," she clapped enthusiastically!

"See ya later," Nate said, leaving Blair with a departing kiss.

"Can't wait," she smirked.

_Yale._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The music was blaring loudly as they stepped in. Serena was all dressed up in a short, stunning royal blue cocktail dress. While Blair chose a low back, dazzling beaded Badgley Mischka.

Both the girls' eyes shone in anticipation. Before Serena could run off though, Blair latched onto her arm.

Serena turned around and pouted.

"What's wrong B?"

"Nothing, it's just that you forgot your cell phone tonight, and I don't want to lose you," she lied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. The overwhelming scent of pot and narcotics lying all over the place made her uneasy.

"You know what B, you know what I think? I think you need to relax! Let's go get a drink? Alright?"

"Sure," she agreed, following her over-excited best friend.

They took a seat. "Two Kamikaze's please…" she giggled and the hired bartender all but rushed to complete her order.

"Where's Nate?"

"Hmm?"

"Nate!" she shouted, hoping her voice would be heard over the loud music.

"Oh I don't know…do you want me to go find him?" she asked, suddenly standing up.

"Oh no no no….you don't need to do that!"

"But I insist," she laughed, "here! You can even have my drink." She said, pointing to the bright-colored shot glass that had been placed in front of her.

"No Serena!"

But before she could stop her, Serena had already disappeared into the hot and sweaty crowd.

It was useless really now.

"Ugh," Blair groaned and swallowed the drink whole. She started to massage her temples in order to soothe away her impending migraine and that's when someone sat down in front of her.

"Hello there beautiful."

"If I'm beautiful, then who are you?" Blair sat up straight in order to catch a better glimpse of this man.

"Well in this case I'd be the beast," he grinned.

"Ha-ha very funny. But really, I don't recognize you from anywhere."

"That's because I'm not from here."

"Where are you from then?"

"A little place I like to call Belgium."

"I see…" she shrugged, he wasn't _too_ intimidating. Cocky, _yes_. Decent looking, _sure_. And even friendly, _perhaps_?

"My name's Damien," he finally said.

"Blair," she smiled, hoping she didn't look like too much of an outcast at this party.

"You don't really go to these types of things, do you?" he asked.

"Is it really that noticeable?" she asked, eyes falling in disappointment.

"Only a little," he offered, smiling.

She glared at him, and then back at the crowd of people recklessly 'dancing' in hopes to catch sight of Serena.

"Hey, you still got a drink left."

"Oops, guess I do" she giggled, and drank it unhesitatingly (not wanting to appear _that_ out of place).

"You wanna dance," Damien asked suddenly, which caught her by surprise.

"Come on, you're not going to have any fun sitting here by yourself."

"Fine," she agreed, and Damien took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

_It's not like Serena and Nate are looking and or thinking about me anyway._

She moved around uncertainly at first, but slowly fell into the trance that everyone else appeared to be in.

While dancing, Blair looked at all the bright lights and pretty colors and decided that this wasn't too bad after all. She also noticed that Damien's hands were starting to roam a little too far, but decided to let it slide.

What she _hadn't_ noticed though, was the white powder that had been previously floating at the top of her Kamikaze.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Carter sat awkwardly between his mother and father at the dining room table.

No one said anything, except for his father who often commented on 'how good the food tasted' and 'man work's been hectic.'

He was just about to excuse himself when his phone beeped, and he picked it up only to see that it was an alert from Gossip Girl.

"Would you please turn that thing off son, it's very rude."

"In a second…"

Carter opened the message; only to be greeted with a picture of Serena and Nate caught dancing in a compromising position on top of a table.

He fumed.

_Guess Mark S.' end of semester party is a hit…and so are S and Golden Boy! Let's hope C doesn't see this…I'd love/hate to know what happens next! And speaking of musketeers where's their leader, Bitchy B? _

XOXO,

_Gossip Girl_

"Dorota…" he began.

"Yes, Mister Carter," the maid asked from the corner of the room.

"Where'd you say Blair was?"

"With Miss Serena, why?"

"Nothing…I'm just going to go pay my little sister a visit."

"Carter!" his father shouted. "We're having a family dinner, this can wait."

"Actually it can't so if you'll excuse me," he said, moving to get his coat.

"Carter, your father's right. He's only going to be in town for a couple more days anyway and we have to make the most of our time together."

"Please," he scoffed.

But before either of his parents could protest, he put on his coat and made his way out.

_This could not wait._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The music was getting louder…or so it seemed like to Blair.

Her head was pounding, and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

"I don't feel so good," she murmured, hoping Damien would listen and let her sit down.

"Are you ok?" he finally asked, after about what seemed like forever.

She only shook her head.

"Ok, here let's take you upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"Yeah don't worry I'm friends with Mark, he won't mind…" he winked.

She tried to move away from him, it was useless though because he was already leading her up the staircase.

Everything was dark and blurry, and she couldn't process what was happening. She struggled climbing up the stairs, and Damien grew aggravated.

Once upstairs, Damien started fumbling with the handles on the doors but most of them were locked.

He cursed under his breath, and Blair's knees went weak. She stumbled.

Still holding on to her, he finally managed to bust open a door.

"Aha!" He exclaimed.

However, neither of them were prepared for what they saw next.

There in the center of the room, were Nate and Serena in a state of disheveled undressed. Serena wrapped desperately around Nate, as he moved frantically back and forth against her.

Out of shock, Blair started to slowly regain her consciousness.

It would take an idiot to not realize what they were doing, but she still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_Nate._

She bit her lip in order to fight off the tears.

Before she could cry out or scream, Damien clamped his hand over her mouth and dragged her out.

"Shh…shhh!" he whispered, and she bit his hand hard.

"Ow!"

She tried to run away then, but he grabbed her waist.

Blair started flailing her arms and kicking uncontrollably but it was to no avail. She finally started to register the gravity of her situation.

_Why am I always so naïve?_

Damien pulled her into the next room, which unfortunately happened to be unlocked, and threw her down on the bed.

She screamed, but doubted anyone could hear her.

His weight suddenly pinned her down, and after realizing that there was nothing she could do, she started to cry.

Tears fell down her face as she thought of her best friends betraying her in the next room, and her dead parents, and her _stupid stupid stupid _life.

She tried to scream again, but Damien secured his hand over her mouth and started to sloppily kiss her neck.

_His breath smelled bad_.

Right as his hands started wandering further down, there was a knock at the door.

Blair wanted to shout, but he gave her a look that practically said 'she'd regret it later' if she did.

"Who is it?" he called out.

No answer.

Then another knock.

"Who the hell is it?" Damien finally shouted, getting up from the bed.

Blair cowered in the corner.

Before either of them could register what happened next, Carter came busting through the room and grabbed Damien tightly by the collar. He shoved him forcefully into the wall.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing with my sister Dalgaard?"

Damien struggled for breath, "Your sister? Is this the oh so famous 'charity case?' Carter trust me I didn't know."

Carter's fist came into contact with his face.

"Bullshit! You knew, you disgusting scumbag."

Blair watched frightfully from her corner of the room as Carter's fist slammed repeatedly into Damien's face until he collapsed on the floor.

"Come on Blair, let's go," he called and offered his arm.

She took it gladly, and rushed out of the room with him.

Everyone stared at them as they came down, even Serena and Nate who fortunately happened to be done with their previous activities.

Blair couldn't have felt more embarrassed, but Carter seemed to pay no attention.

"Party's over, nothing to see here, you can all go home now!" he yelled.

However no one was moving toward the exit except them.

Once outside, they entered Carter's awaiting limo. Blair got in first, making sure there was enough space between her and Carter as possible.

_This was not going to be pretty._

He climbed in after saying something to the driver, and violently slammed the door shut.

"What the hell were you doing at that party Blair?" he finally managed.

"I didn't know…"

"You didn't know what? That there are drugs at these types of parties? People that take advantage of you? Apparently not…"

Blair looked down shamefully

_The 'oh so famous charity case.'_

Is that what Nate thought about her too? Did he just pity her?

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Sorry isn't going to fix anything. Life goes on. You just have to be thankful now that _I_ was there to stop whatever was going to happen before it did," he emphasized.

"How did you know I was there anyway?"

"Gossip Girl," he muttered. And suddenly she realized the solemn look on his face.

"Serena and Nate!" she gasped.

"I know, there's no need to mention it anymore. It's done."

She nodded, realizing that he was right.

_I mean, it was bound to happen at some point. Those two blondes couldn't go gallivanting around secretly forever. _

The limo finally came into a stop in front of the Baizen's townhouse, and Carter made Blair get out first.

"What about you?" she asked, turning around.

"After the night I've had, don't you think I deserve a little break?"

"I suppose," she agreed, making her way into the building. Luckily there was a spare key in one of the potted plants near the door so she wouldn't have to wake anyone up.

She sighed.

It was dark and quiet inside the house, and suddenly she felt out of place.

Everyone was right.

She was a charity case.

Damien thought so. Her teachers thought so. Nate apparently thought so as well.

The Baizens had been using her for far too long, in order to enhance their philanthropic image to the public. But not anymore.

She rushed into her room and began packing and shoving everything she could into a small luggage. Money, clothes, photographs of her parents.

_Oh, _Dorota was going to be heartbroken.

But she was going to make a name for herself, even if it killed her. She wouldn't rely on anyone. She'd succeed on her own.

Even living on the streets beat having any connection to the Upper East Side.

After writing a short note, Blair took one last glance at her room and left.

When the Baizens woke up the next morning, they looked into Blair's open room only to find it a wreck. Carter couldn't believe his eyes. How could she just leave?

There was however a note placed carefully on the center of the bed which read:

_Thanks – BW_

And that was the last anyone ever heard of her for the next three years.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**Present Day**

"I'll have you know that I've known Miss Van der Woodsen for a while now, and although she does look…hmmm…you could say 'out of place' she is anything but a whore."

"Well I must be thinking of a _different_ Van der Woodsen then Bass, because the one I know is…now if you'll excuse me."

Blair pushed passed him, and made her way out of Carter's office.

Chuck raised his eyebrows at Carter, but he only rolled his eyes in response.

"Whatever Bass, just leave me alone," he said, shooing him away.

Blair walked quickly past all the employees and made her way around the corner into the small hallway that lead to the bathroom.

Before she could go in however, Chuck intercepted her.

"Chuck, I know you're new here but I believe I've informed you multiple times that the men's bathroom is on the other side of the building."

"Well _Blair," _he smiled, "that's funny, because I was going to tell you the same thing."

She scoffed.

"Ha ha. Now if you would please move-" she began.

"Actually I had a question to ask you."

"And what's so important that it can't wait?"

"Am I bothering you? Or is my new secretary bothering you? Because maybe if you told me what's wrong I could try and fix it."

She laughed out loud at that one.

"Oh this is too good! Fix it? You can't fix something that's permanently damaged. But thanks for trying."

He looked at her questioningly, and for a second she thought she could see…concern?

_Oh no._

"Actually, you know what. Forget what I said…everything is effing perfect. Life has never been better!"

But he still wouldn't budge. So she decided to opt for the easy way out and kick him in the shins.

He winced.

"Thanks for the help Bass," she winked.

"Anytime."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**5 years earlier **

Chuck Bass sat impatiently in an empty classroom, while waiting for his new English teacher to make a call.

He didn't understand why he had to stay after school anyway; it wasn't like he was incapable of catching up on the work himself.

He didn't need a…_tutor. _He almost shuddered. What could a poor, ill-looking girl teach him anyway?

"Ehh hem," Ms. Carr finally cleared her voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Well it seems as if Blair-_your tutor_-isn't attending Constance anymore. Her parents signed her out unexpectedly."

_Yes!_

"Oh that's too bad," he agreed, seeing the distraught on Ms. Carr's face.

"Yes it is. You can go home now Mr. Bass. Sorry to keep you waiting, hopefully I'll find you a replacement by next week."

"Take your time," he replied, practically running out of the classroom.

* * *

**Hey guys! Looooooooong time no write! Sorry for being so slow with this update! I've been so busy! Will you forgive me? And maybe to show me that you're still reading you'll review too!? I mean that would be amazing! Sorry if the flashback scenes weren't to your liking but at least you now know the start of why Blair is working for Carter & YOU ALSO know how Chuck knows Serena and all of them...sort of...more will be revealed in the next chapter which will hopefully be released by next month! :) **

**THANKS SO MUCH TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS: alyxoxo821, nlizzette7, guest, rf, cat8000, sallysally, sparkleyangel.**


End file.
